Eastenders: 15 Years Later
by ThyGreenThing-Phlob-Welly
Summary: It's 2025; the young ones are growing up, the old ones are older and the babies are ready for life. Watch out Walford – there's some new kids on the block!
1. Cuz I Can

**Eastenders: 15 Years Later**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eastenders or Billionare by Travis McCoy!**

**Summary:**

It's 2025; the young ones are growing up, the old ones are older. And the baby's are ready for life, watch out Walford – there's some new kids on the block!

**Author's Note:**

Hey, it's me! ThyGreenThing! I'm writing this chapter because Phlob and Kev 'forgot'! LOL! So this story's gonna go on forever, well not literally! But you know what I mean! I think it'll be mainly be writing this because the others abandoned me! *sniff sniff* :( And every chapter I'll give you a song to listen to while you're reading! 'Cause I'm just cool like that! :L

**Chapter 1's Song: Cuz I can by P!nk**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

***plays Eastenders theme tune***

A beam of white light passes through the gap between the curtains, for a second, filling the room with a bright light. I squint and bang my head on the wall that I'm currently sat on the floor and leaning on. Sleepily, I picked at a bit of peeling wallpaper. It's 4am and I can't sleep – again. Doesn't matter, it's not like I'm going to actually bother going to school in the morning.

Groggily, I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and my beloved JLS hoodie. I sneak out of my box room and tip-toe down the stairs, collecting my muddy trainers at the bottom. I smirk as I spot my mum's coat hung over the banister, I fish around in her coat pocket hoping she has the key's for the back door in there. Suddenly I feel something cold in my fingers; result!

I put the key in the lock and twisted it. Before you could say 'Albert Square', I was out in the dark, leaving the Vic behind me. I sluggishly walked past the Community Centre and straight to the playground, surely I wouldn't find anyone else here at 4 o'clock in the morning. Putting my hood up, I pushed the gate open and shuffled through the wood chips. As I got closer to the swings, I saw someone on them. It was a boy. I smirk and sit down on the empty swing next to him.

"Ain't seen you 'round 'ere before," I say to him casually, swinging gently back and forth. He looks up at me. Ooh, he is gorgeous! I stare at his beautiful olive eyes and smile slightly. "Just got here. I've had enough of my mum. So I've come to find my dad here."

Strange, his accent is kind of foreign. "Who's ya parents then?" I ask, being nosey. "Why?"

"I know where everyone lives. I've been 'ere all my life,"

The stranger gives me a funny look, "Sam Mitchell and Jack Branning."

There's a long silence. He must be Richard Mitchell. Oh God – not another Mitchell! "Okay, Mitch,"

"Huh?" he frowns at me. It's cute frown.

"Well, ya don't want me to call ya Richard. I'll call ya Mitch!" I reply with a small giggle. He smiles back at me, "How'd you know about me?" he questioned me, "And who are you?"

"I'm Tasha and I heard from my mate Dot Branning,"

"Nice to meet you!" he exclaims.

We swing in silence for a while until Mitch asks another question, "Why are you here anyway? It's 4am!"

I shrug my shoulders, "Dunno, couldn't sleep,"

"Do your parents know?"

"No."

Oops, spoke to soon. "Tash! You there?" my mum shouts from the outside of the Vic. "Bugger!" I whisper.

"Your mum?" Mitch says. I nod. "Why don't you take me to my dad's house? So there's less chance she'll find you,"

"Mitch, you are a genius!" I like this guy, even though I only met him 20 minutes ago. I grab Mitch's hand and run towards George Street.

I smile as my new mate stands face to face with number 86, George Street. I turn and walk away. "Tash! Wait! Don't go!" he calls. I look round at him, "I'm sure we'll meet again, Mitchy!" I reply with a wink. Behind me I hear Mitch knock on Jack and Ronnie's door. Oh, I forgot to mention to him that Jack's married and has a daughter. Her name's Felicity by the way. That won't matter; Jack will be happy to see his rather yummy son. Apart Jack probably won't think his son's all that yummy. He's not gay like Syed and Christian. Ha.

I am now faced with one problem: my dear mother, Kat Moon. That's just great! She's going to rip my bloody head off! I put my hands in my pockets and walk to my death.

"Tasha Moon! Where the 'ell do ya think you've been!" mum practically explodes in front of me. "Just went for a walk. Couldn't sleep, alright?"

"Nah. 'S not alright! You could at least leave us a note or summink!"

"I will next time! Sorry!" I storm off into the Queen Vic. Upstairs I hear dad shout, "You found 'er?"

"Yeah, Alfie, and she's fine!" Mum shouts back.

"Apart from the fact I'm now half deaf." I mutter under my breath.

"Oi, I 'eard that, you!"

Mum sighs and then smiles, "Go and get changed into summfink decent, you can stay here today,"

I smile and walk off. There's got to be a catch, "Why?"

She smirks, "Work experience." I groan. "You'll get some cash for all your work!"

Bingo!

I have a shower and get changed and all that. I pull on a pair of white shorts and a hot pink tank top. I look under my bed for a pair of shoes. "Ah ha!" I put on a pair of black boots.

"Tash! C'mon we're opening!" Dad shouts to me from downstairs.

"I'm comin', don't get your knickers in a twist!"

I hurry down stairs while tying my hair into a low pony tail. Mum and Dad stand hand in hand in front of me. "You're in charge of the Vic for the day! If it gets to busy just close. We'll be back around 10pm," Mum say.

"What the hell!" I shout but they're out of the door before I can stop them. Well that's nice them, leaving their 15 year old daughter to look after an old pub all day! I don't have to do what they say, they've just buggered off and left me! I'll do what I want! If anyone asks why I'm not at school I'll say I've been excluded. It's happened many times before so they'll believe me.

I run upstairs and grab my bag, I look in my purse. Yay, I have £2.47. I'll be able to buy a few Milkybars with that. I hurry back downstairs, almost tripping over a pair of mum's red heels at the bottom. I strut past the till. The till! I am a genius! (Unlike my parents, just don't tell them I said that. Okay?) I jump over the bar counter and open the till. £400 should be enough for a day of shopping. Oh yes, am I good or what?

On my way out, I grab the keys to the Vic and lock up once I'm outside. Of course, once I've done a bit of shopping I'll get a snack and see Dot. Yes, Dot the 96 year old legend with the dead husband. Apparently Jim Branning died when I was 3, which is probably why I don't remember him. I'm not actually related to Dot, my actual grandad's called Charlie. But he's boring so I don't really spend much time with him.

A smile on my face, I look at the stalls on the market. Luckily there's not just a load of old biddies selling fruit and veg. I see my cousin Stacey running the clothes stall. I get a family discount, or at least I did last time I came here. "Tash, what you doin' 'ere? Ain't you meant to be at school?"

"Got excluded." I lied.

"Again! Why?" she asked.

"I told everyone that the head teacher slept with Amy Mitchell," I lied again. I could actually do that when I get to school. Ha, I just imagine the look on that bitch's face.

"Good one. You'll get permanently excluded if you ain't careful!"

I shrug. "Meh, more time to shop if I do,"

"I like how you think! You gonna buy anything 'ere today then?"

"I'll take a look around, Stace."

So, I look around and find a shiny silver dress for £75. It would look great on me and then I could go and find some stylish shoes to go with it. Boys would be falling at my feet, well it's not like they don't already! Quick as a flash I hand my much older cousin the money and snatch the dress. As I head towards another shop I remember that I forgot to ask for a family discount. Oh well, it's not like it's actually MY money. Oh, sugar muffins. It isn't my money. Meh, I'll worry about that later. Or maybe no one will notice there is £400 missing from the till! I doubt it.

"I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad," I sing as I swing my bags while I walk down the street. I get a few odd looks, but I don't care. Like mum once said 'It's a free country'. I couldn't agree more, myself. Something catches my eye on one of the jewellery stalls. I smile at a big, red bangle and pick it up, "How much?" I ask a blond man.

"£5" he replies. I hand him the money and pop it in the same bag that my dress is in. I still have £310 to waste!

I keep looking round, having a look at the odd accessory. I stare a t a big red clip on bow. It's massive and beautiful. Oh, so beautiful. A smiley woman sees me staring at it, "£10."

"Deal!" and I put that in my bag too.

What else do I need? Oh, I know; a breath taking necklace. I look around again for a while until I find exactly what I'm looking for.

"£200 for the necklace, young lady!"

I glare at the old looking man, "£150? What a rip off!"

"It's 100% silver and that's a real ruby on there. Good quality that is. Very good indeed!"

I sigh, "Alright, alright!"

He puts it in a box for me and I take it and put it in my bag. I have £190.

I just need shoes now and maybe some more lipstick because I'm running low. I need red boots, they would be cool. Once again, my shopping prayers are answered! Thank you! I stand face to face with the most amazing boots my eyes have ever seen. They're the same deep red as my bow, with big heels and huge silver buckle. They whisper to me, "Buy me! Buy me!" That's what I do. Another £175 gone - BAM!- just like that! Now these babies are mine, they even have their own bag! I searched and searched, but sadly I couldn't find any red lipstick! I'll borrow mum's if I really need to.

I have £20 left so I think it's time I went to the Minute Mart to get some food for me and my dear friend Dot. I swiftly walked towards the small shop; custard creams and cranberry juice, here I come! I actually have £22.75, but I don't think I'll spend the money that's really mine. I enter the shop, "Hi, Heather!" I call to the VERY fat woman behind the counter.

"Hello, Tasha! Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

I smile sweetly, "I got excluded when I didn't even do anything,"

"Oh, okay!" she chuckles.

I pick up a packet of custard creams and a carton of cranberry juice for Dot. And some chocolate digestives and a can of Coke for moi! "Altogether that's £8, please!" Heather booms. I can her a £20 note and say, "Keep the change!"

She puts my items in a bag and hands it to me, "Bye! Tasha! Have a nice day!"

"I will, thanks!" I call back to her as I exit the shop.

My bags and I wonder across Albert Square and towards Dot's cosy little house. I feel kind of sorry for her, I'd hate to be old and living alone. At least she's lucky enough to have me to keep her happy! I even have my own key to her house.

Eventually, I reach number 25 and fiddle around for the key. I put it in the lock and twisted it, the door opened with a creak. I heard voices in her front room. There was a familiar voice that belonged to a boy. Strange. Very strange. They must have heard me come in because the talking abruptly stopped. "Is that who I think it is?" Dot called from the other room.

"Yeah," I answered.

I walk into the room to see who this boy was. Is that Mitch? We stare at each other for a while, he is probably wondering if I'm that mysterious girl from last night. Dot gives us an odd look then clears her wrinkly throat. "What?" she asks.

I roll my eyes and reply, "Doesn't matter, Dot!"

I plonked myself down beside Dot and dump my bags on the floor. My elderly friend looks over at this possible Mitch, "Tasha, this is my grandson, Richard Mitchell. Richard this is Tasha Moon," she tells us. I give him a 'don't tell her about last night' look. "Nice to meet ya!" I exclaim with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too," he replies with a twinkle in his extremely, very, gorgeous eyes.

I pull my biscuits and drinks out the bag and put them on Dot's coffee table. But I keep my can of Coke in case Mitch was going to steal it. You know what boys are like! "Ooh, I say! Thank you, Tasha!" Dot says cheerfully, grabbing a custard cream.

"No problemo, Dot!"

I look over at Mitch, "So why ya 'ere?" I ask him after taking a sip of my can.

"Well, my sister doesn't really like me. So I'm going to live here," he answers.

"Cool." I say.

Dot, being her nosey self, picks up my bags. "'ave you been shoppin' again?"

"Yeah, couldn't help it!" I laugh, "it's in my blood!"

She takes out the red bow first, "Oh, that's pretty, isn't it?"

I was going to say 'Duh, that's why I bought it!' but I manage to keep my big gob shut. Instead I just feebly nod. Next, she pulls out the box with my necklace in. She opens it, "Well that's lovely!" she turns it around to face Mitch so he can see it.

"Yeah, it'll look nice on you," he says with a small smile. Aw, he's so sweet!

"Thanks,"

Then there's my bangle, "Ooh, that's nice!" and then the amazingly fantastical silver dress. "Ooh, I say! That'll look very good on you, dear,"

"Thanks, Dot!"

Last but definitely not least, comes my beloved boots. "Young people these days, wearing the strangest things!" Dot said with a smile as she put everything back in the bag. "Well I'm going to have a nap now, you two young ones do whatever young people do these days!" she says as she hobbles out of the room with her walking stick.

"Okay," we call to her.

"So..." I sigh.

"So..." Mitch repeats. I frown at him and then we both smile.

He stands up then sits back down where Dot was sat a few minutes ago. I pick up the packet of Digestives, "Want one?" I offer him.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Where'd you get the money to buy all of that stuff?" he suddenly asks me. Cue the awkward silence.

"Tash?" he says when I stay silent and suddenly find the Digestive packet very interesting. Maybe I should tell him, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to go and tell everyone.

"I needed money so I sort of borrowed some from the Vic because my mum left me in charge,"

"What! How much?" he whisper shouts.

"Errr, £400." I tell him.

"Ooh I say!" an old voice says from behind me.

*Duff Duff duff duff duff duff duff duff*

* * *

OHMIDEARIE! :O What's gonna happen? And next chapter will you find out anything about Amy Mitchell or Jack and Ronnie's daughter, Felicity Branning? Stay tuned to find out! Sorry if there's any mistakes! :P

PLEASE REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES!

~ThyGreenThing~


	2. Magic

****

Hi! It's me, ThyGreenThing, again! this chapter isn't as long as the other one :( OH WELL! Here's my replies to you're wonderful reviews:

Brooklynn70: Thanks so much! You're awesome! :D

Tamzin x: Yeah, same here :P Thankssssss!

Hannah: Yeah, they're both yummy :P Thank youuuu!

You 3 get hugs and look you're names are even on this chapter for the world to see how awesome you are :P *HUGS!*

See here's the next chapter and it's song!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

*plays Eastenders theme tune*

I turn round to meet Dot's shocked face, I grin sheepishly at her. "Hi, Dot!" I exclaim with a wave of my hand.

The old (but not stupid woman) frowns at me, "Well you better open the Vic and get that money back, young lady," she says.

I run up to her and give my mate a well deserved hug, "Dot, you legend!" I shout in her ear, "Don't tell anyone,"

Dot chuckles, "You know me, Tasha, I'm not the one to gossip!"

Cough, cough. By the end of tomorrow, I bet the whole square will know.

I grab my bags and drop my can of Coke in Dot's cute little bin. "Bye, guys!" I call down the hallway.

"I'll come with you, Tash," Mitch says as he opens the front door for me. (What a gentleman!)

I shrug, I guess a bit of help would be nice. "Alright, alright!" I tell him.

Mitch flicks his auburn hair out of his face. I would of called him gay, but you don't call cute boys gay – unless they actually are. I wonder if he thinks I'm pretty. Hopefully he does; that would be cool. Very cool. I just stare at him for a while, daydreaming. We walk across the square. "Tasha!" Mitch shouts to me.

I step back into that strange place called reality. "What?" I sigh.

"Why were you looking at me like that?"

I feel my cheeks burn, "Uh n-nothin'!"

When I finally stop looking at my feet, I notice the Vic is right in front of us, "Home sweet home!" I exclaim as I look up at the building.

"Nice."

I unlock the doors and step inside, everything's the same as when mum and dad left. Apart from the amount of money in the till – obviously. I dump my bags at the bottom of the stairs and put my elbows up on the bar. "Ya ready, Mitch?" I grin at my mate.

"Yup!" he says, popping the 'p'. We smile at each other as the door opens and our first customer of the day walks in: Ian Beale. Why don't you just go ahead and kill me now? Old man Beale sits down opposite me, "Fordham's Ale, please," he grumbles, handing me the money. I give him the drink and then grin as more of the usuals come pouring in.

"Who's ya friend?" Phil Mitchell asks me.

"It's Richard! You're nephew!" I answer.

"Ain't seen you since you was a baby," Phil tells Mitch, "Sam 'ad enough of you?"

He nods, still looking puzzled. "Phil here is your mum's brother, which makes him your uncle," I explain to him slowly.

"Ooooooh!"

"You're obviously all looks, no brains!" I mutter with a smirk.

He goes slightly pink, "This is coming from the girl who sits in the park and talk to strangers at 4 o'clock in the morning," he replies.

I half heartedly glare at him. Phil rolls his eyes, "I'll 'ave larger,"

I pass him his booze and put the money away. I frown as Mitch gets drinks for some ladies, he's a quick learner.

A couple of hours fly by. I'm still not getting much money and only Phil, Bianca, Tiffany, Whitney and us two are the only people in here. Phil's drunk a bit too much. Poor Ben having to grow up with him as a dad! I put on Double Vision by 3OH!3, I love all those old songs! New music these days is seriously crap.

Phil grins at me, "What?" I ask...

Ewwwwww, Phil just filled the room with a seriously rank smell from his big bumcrack. Not nice. "Was that you or me?" he chuckles.

I ring the bell, "Everyone out! RUN!" The customers give me odd looks then walk out, even dear Phillip. I'd tell his mother, but she's dead. Long gone.

Mitch scratches his sandy blond hair, "Well, that was. . . interesting,"

"Yeah," I agree with a small smile. I pick up my bag and see what time it is; 4 o'clock. Phew, I'll worry about the money when mum and dad get back. I have more important things to do at the moment! I flash Mitch a smile, "Just gonna get changed!" I pick up my bags and hurry up to my room and lock the door. . .

I'm looking in the mirror, and I'm loving what I see. My new things are fantastic. I take another look in the mirror, adjusting my red bow and admiring my beautiful red boots. On the way out of my room I pick up my favourite silver bag. Then, I sneak into mum's room and use some of her amazingly awesome red lipstick. I'm ready to roll!

I make my way downstairs to meet my new gorgeous friend. Mitch looks up and stares at me, his mouth hanging open slightly. I wink at him, "How'd I look?" I ask him while I strike a pose.

"Amazing." he sighs.

I pull my phone out of my bag, "C'mere Mitch!" I call.

He frowns, but comes anyway. Happily, I put my arm round Mitch and pout, holding my phone in front of us, I take a picture. I turn my mobile round so we can see the picture – GORGEOUS! "That is my new Facebook picture!" I say with a smirk.

"Right Mitch, let's go and socialize!" I exclaim with a huge grin on my face. He doesn't move and looks slightly worried. "C'mon! It'll be fun!" I tell him, "Besides you have ME to look after you!"

I link my arm with his and exit the Vic, making sure I lock the door behind me. "These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women a-" I answer my phone, smiling apologeticly at Mitch.

"Hey, Lissy!" I say to my good friend Felicity Branning. She's Ronnie and Jack's daughter. OMG! I just realised that Mitch is her half brother! And she doesn't like him! How can you not like Mitch?

"Hi, Tash!" she replies, "You wanna come round?"

"Yeah. On one condition,"

"What?"

"I can bring ya cute brother with me,"

"HE'S NOT CUTE! EW!" she screams down the phone. "Bring him if you really have to,"

"Love ya! See ya in a min!" I say.

"Love ya too, bye!"

I hang up, "Right Mitch we're gonna go an' see ya sister!"

He feebly nods then asks, "You think I'm cute?"

I start to walk towards Felicity's house and reply, "Obviously,"

He goes a deep shade of pink and links arms with me again, "Well, I think you're cuter,"

I go pink too, "Thanks," I hide behind my chocolate coloured hair. I'm used to compliments from boys but I'm not used to compliments from Mitch. They're better from him. He's hot. Maybe he thinks I'm hot too. One day my questions will alll be answered!

Finally, after a long silence we reach Lissy's. I bang loudly on the door, "Lemme in, it's Tash!" I shout.

I hear footsteps, then the door opens. Felicity smiles at me with her brown eyes, "Hi, come in,"

I push Mitch in first, then follow closely behind him. "Where's Jack and Ronnie?" I question Felicity.

"Either at R&R or Roxy's," she answers, "I need to talk to Mitch in the kitchen, go in the front room or something,"

I narrow my green eyes at her but do as she wants.

I strut into the front room. Look who's here; the very stuck up Amy Mitchell. She looks up at me and flicks her strawberry blond hair, that's obviously dyed. "Look what the cat dragged in," I mutter with a glare in her direction.

She pouts and then her baby blue eyes widen, "Those are MY boots!"

I look at my precious baby's, "Well that's funny, I swear I bought them earlier. Doesn't that make them mine?"

Amy stands up and I chuck my bag onto the sofa. "I was going to buy them after school, but I went to the stall and they were GONE," she spat angrily. We were standing a metre apart now, giving each other dirty looks.

I smirked and took another step towards the spoilt girl, "Too bad, these are mine and they will be for a long time to come." I state, "Ya got a problem with that?"

The blondie clenches her fists, "As a matter of fact – I have," she says.

"Go off and tell mummy then! You're too dumb to sort your own problems like the rest of us!"

"Give. Me. My. Boots!" Amy demands.

I yank her hair, pulling her closer to me, "No." I whisper in her ear. She slaps my cheek. That's the fianl straw.

I grab her shoulders and push her backwards, almost hitting her head on the wall. She rakes her manicured fingernails down my bare arms. "Is that all mummy taught ya?" I say. Then while she thinks of something to say I puch her hard on the nose. She screams like a 6 year old when blood gushes from it. She kicks my thigh. "Was that supposed to hurt?" I say, but I don't get a reply.

I back her up against the wall and scrape my finger down my cheek, "Keep the boots, Tasha," she whimpers. I push her sideways and she lands on the floor with a thump.

"Don't mess with me, Amy Mitchell,"

I look at her injuries: a heavily bleeding nose, and a deep scratch on her cheek. I could've done more, but she was too easy. I look at my arms that are bleeding a lot. I walk into the kitchen where Mitch and Felicity are sitting at the table looking petrified. "OMG! Tash, what happened?" Lissy asks.

"What'cha think?" I say. I bite my lip and notice it's bleeding, "Go and look after Amy or something. Keep her away from me before I break ever bone in her lanky body," I spit. Lissy rushes to the front room to see her sister.

Mitch goes to the sink and wets a tea towel, "Come here, Tash," he says softly. I growl, then sit down on the kitchen table. The cute Mitchell stands in front of me, armed with a blue and white tea towel. He mops up the blood trickling down my chin and then my arms. "Do you always get into fights?" he asks me. I nod.

Amy and Felicity walk into to the kitchen. I see Mitch cringe as he sees what I've done to his other half sister. He gives me a 'how on Earth did you manage that?' I smirk as Amy glares at me. Then we all freeze as we hear the front door open, someone help me! Jack and Ronnie are back. Jack Branning is going to KILL me.

*duff duff duff duff duff duff duff duff duff*

* * *

OOOOh! Hows Tasha gonna get outta this one? :O

Review and you'll find out AND get your name in my author's note AND a hug! AND you'll probably make me smile :) LOL!

Bye for now, I think Phlob's doing the next chapter and sorry about mistakes if there's any! I'm sleeping round Phlob on Saturday so I'm excited!

~ThyGreenThing~


	3. Forget You

**HEY people! It's Phlob doing this chapter by the way and it's gonna be Amy's point of view! She may be all stuck up and stuff but she'll be a VERY fun character to write about! ;D Hope it's an OK chapter! So sorry it's slightly short compared to the last two.**

**Chapter 3's song: Forget You by Cee-lo Green**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

*play Eastenders theme tune*

I half smile as I hear Ronnie and Jack come through the door. Result! Can't wait to see the look on Tasha Moon's face as she gets a face full of shouts when they see the state of me. Ok, so I may have been one of the victims but it's not as if my sort of Mum's sister and husband is gonna tell _me _off.

Are they?

Well, either way Tasha won't stand a chance!

I was proved wrong.

As Jack and Ronnie bundle into the kitchen my hopes rise. "OH MY GOD! What's happened to you two?" Ronnie screams as she spots Tasha and me. "I was-

"She attacked me just because I bought these boots before her. I didn't know she was intending to buy them herself!" Tasha interrupts.

"That's a big fat lie! She pulled my hair and attacked _me!_" I shout, half telling the truth. Why did she have to go and ruin the perfect moment when I finally get her back. I hate her. She's my absolute worst enemy in the history of enemies.

"Yeah right, that's _exactly _what happened Miss Fibber." Tasha argues back sarcastically.

"DONT YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU SICKO!" I yell so loudly that the people outside could possibly hear me.

"Oh and I suppose _you _didn't have _anything _to do with this all. Besides, you DID start the whole stupid thing!" For once she's acctually right. I _did _kinda start it cos I couldn't keep my big gob shut. But there's one thing in the whole world that I will certainly not, for any reason at all (apart from the fact I had to let her have the boots because otherwise she'd literally kill me) is let Tasha Moon win.

Moments go by until finally Jack says, " Tash. OUT! Richard, go home. Amy, we want a word." Ah. Well. That's not exactly the kind of response I was hoping for. But at least Tasha got kicked out the house.

"We want a word. In _private._" They say glaring at Liss.

Hint hint to her.

"We think it's a disgrace that you and Tash are _still _fighting after all these long years! Was there a reason for having a go at Tasha like that?"

"Yeah, she's a complete messed up idiot of a girl who's always being chucked out of school, getting into fights not to mention living in one of the most ancient living buildings in Albert Square! Eww!" I answer back. I may have gone on an itsy bitsy too much cos Jack and Ronnie look at each other, frowning.

"Amy, you have the richest mum in the world, the millions have increased by many since you were little. Now you're fretting about Tash buying some rubbish teenage boots that were on the market at _Albert Square_! Surely ya have plenty of money to get a train to flipppin central London and buy ya self a decent pair from Harrods. God's sake Amy!"

"Uh, they were the only pair! And they're NOT rubbish, in fact they're designer. If I go to Harrods, Roxy will insist I go with her. How embarrassing would that be!" I fight back proudly.

"That doesn't matter." Jack says.

"OMG! It DOESN'T matter. Of course it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"YES, YES, YES IT DOES!"

"AMY, stop arguing, now!"

"I don't have to listen to _you!_"

"Listen young lady, we're family and you do as we say!"

I scowl at them both. They may be family but NOT the boss of me. No one's the boss of ME!

"I want you to find Tash and tell her you're sorry. She was just as bad herself therefore we'll speak to her about this later with Kat and 're just lucky Roxy's out for the day. Doesn't mean to say she won't find out." Ronnie says. Oh, crap.

I'm just about to step outside when the old bag Phil calls my name. Ugh! I heard he did a deadly blow off earlier. Yuck, yuck, yuck. " Heard ya got into a bit of a fight back then! You alright?" He croaked.

"Yeah, so what, it's only _Tasha_ after all." I start walking away when I hear Phil tut and hobble away. Oldies. So annoying!

I'm about four feet away from him when I hear a yell and a kind of tapping noise. I turn round. Phil looked at me and put his hands on his back. "Just tripped and lost me hat! Think ma backs seized up. Oh dear!"

I just laugh and walk away. As if I care about a pain in the old man's back! Still, that randomly funny moment doesn't chase away my anger.

To save myself another scolding, I decide to find Tasha and apologise. As if! No, instead I just grab a fiver from my purse and head towards the caf. I realise that a quicker way there is to go down this undiscovered alleyway I found out about only days ago.

Jane serves me the white chocolate hot chocolate I asked for. It's new on the menu. Still rubbish as anything though. " What have you done, Amy! Ya all scratched up!" She asks, concerned. I just shrug, pay and leave after drinking my almost tasteless hot chocolate.

I decide to go back the way I came (down the alleyway).

BAD move.

I absolutely can't believe my eyes when I see Tasha and Richard. Kissing! Full on as well. Tasha and Rich. GROSS GROSS GROSS!

*duff duff duff duff duff duff duff duff duff*

* * *

**So, I hope this chapter is good enough. What's gonna happen between Tash and Mitch? Can't tell ya! (Even I dunno yet! LOL!) I'm probs going to leave da next chappy to thygreething or kev. PLEASE REVIEW OR NO HUGS! ;D Again I'm sorry its so short i'll try to make the next one I write longer! :( C ya! :) :) :) ;D ;D ;D**


	4. You Can't Touch This

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EASTENDERS OR ANY SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER! :)**

**Hi guys! I'll be able to do loads more writing next week 'cause I'm on holiday in Weymouth! WOOH! I know when normal people are on holiday they usually do less writing but I'm not normal :P Anyhoo, here's my reply's:**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Iamepical: Thanks! Yeah, she does :P Awesome name by the way. LOL!**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Brooklynn70: LOL! I see what you mean ;) Thank you!**

**hnnahlouise16: Cool, I miss Danielle :( Yeah, she is fiesty. Thank yoooouuu! :)**

**** LOL!**

**Awww, I haven't got any reviews for chapter 3 :( Oh well, Phlob did that one. Oh, yeah! I forgot to say it's ThyGreenThing here doing this chapter! LOL! I'm probably doing a Doctor Who story and a Harvest Moon one-shot soon. So if you like Doctor Who or Harvest Moon, check 'em out if you want! **

**And this chapter is slightly offensive to blond people! I don't think blond people are dumb, mostly because I AM blond. But I AM dumb :P It's just Tasha being un-blond if you see what I mean! LOL! :P**

**And I know Kat's baby is supposed to be a boy, I DON'T CARE :P And Tasha doesn't know that Alfie isn't actually her dad. I thought I'd just let you know :)**

**Sorry about the longness (LOL) of this author's note!**

**Chapter 4's Song: You Can't Touch This by MC Hammer (Such an epically awesome song!)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

*Plays Eastenders theme tune*

Mitch and I break apart after what seems like a lifetime. He half smiles at me, I giggle like a little girl. "Bye," he whispers in my ear. Mr Mitchell walks off then turns around, "Tasha,"

"What?" I sigh.

"Can I have your mobile number. . .please?" he asks with a grin.

I roll my eyes, "Thought you'd never ask!"

We exchange numbers then part ways. Mitch is cool.

As I walk out of the dark alleyway, my phone goes off. I smile at the text from Mitch 'miss u already xx' Aw! I text him back, 'bugger off xxxx' I bite my lip and hope he doesn't take me seriously. That would be just my luck! I wonder aimlessly around Walford, I don't want to see mum! I'll just leave her to boil like a kettle in the Vic and pray that she's not going to come looking for me. Amy Mitchell's probably going to stay out of my way now. But I don't know, I'll probably get a lot of crap from Roxy when she's back from wherever she's gone.

I barely have any family in Walford, apart from the Slater's. There's a big bunch of Mitchell's, they're either old or blond. And they've got Mitch, though he's half Branning.

I fiddle around with my phone until I get really bored. I carry on walking until I spot Amy sat on the swing in the park. A smirk on my lips, I sit down next to her. "Your daddy didn't stick up for you this time!" I say in a posh voice, "Oh no, what are you going to do now?"

She gives me a right dirty look, I raise an eyebrow. "Shut up, Tasha Moon."

I laugh, "Since when are you in charge of me?"

Mischievously I look right into her blue eyes, waiting for her reply. She stares back at me, a disgusted look on her face, "I saw you and Richard a while ago,"

"Richard?" I wonder out loud. Who on Earth is Richard?

"Richard Mitchell!" she spits.

"Oh, Mitch!" I realise (I must have caught her blondness), "And I saw you and Felicity earlier! I very easily beat you up too!" Of course she saw us earlier, we where in her house!

Amy impatiently nibbles her lip, "I saw you in the alleyway." she adds.

"Oh," I say, "Jealous, aren't ya?"

The blond Mitchell widens her eyes, "Eww! No! It was seriously gross!"

I laugh yet again, "Amy you know nothing about boys! You're going out with George Trott, A.K.A. the fattest guy in the sqaure!"

She looks like she's going to blow, but then she laughs too. WOW! She's laughing WITH me for once. Maybe I hit her head but didn't notice.

"I know, right?" she giggles, "I don't even like him! I was dared!"

"Thought it would be!" I tell her, "That Kamil Masood is _smokin'_ hot!"

"OMG! Totally!" Amy agrees.

"I have a proposition!" I declare, "Let's see who can snog his face off first!"

I see a sparkle in her eyes, "It's on!" then she starts nibbling her lip again, "What about Richard?"

I shrug, "Who says he needs to know!" I say, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him or something like that."

"I'm gonna win, but if _you_ do I _swear_ I'll break your nose this time!"

"Yeah, right!" she shouts, "Like some tart like you will get to a man before me!"

"I'd rather be a tart than a Mitchell girl!" I retort.

"How dare you insult my family like that!"

"How dare you call me a tart!"

Amy lifts her hand to slap me like she did earlier. But then remember what happen last time she tried that.

"At least I don't skive and get into fights all the time!" she screams.

"Yeah, but, I have these boots and _you _don't!" I say childishly with a wink. That fight over these boots earlier was funny. Ha, she went crying to her daddykins! He didn't care though! I won.

"Whatever." Amy hisses as she walks away I smirk evilly at her. I pick at a bit of tyre that's coming off. Slowly, I stand up and head on home to face the 'Mooninator'. Hopefully she won't really mind, we're not friends with any Mitchell's (apart from Mitch, but she doesn't know about him).

After a short walk, I push open the door (that were unlocked, otherwise I would look stupid just pushing on locked doors) and smile at my mum. "I thought you were lookin' after this place!" she says loudly. I shrug, obviously the Mitchell's haven't spoken to her yet. "And I thought you weren't gonna be back it's only 5pm!"

"Well, Alfie slipped over on an ice cube and is now recovering in hospital," mum informs me, amazingly keeping a straight face.

"An ice cube?" I ask. She nods. We laugh hysterically like a pair of loons at dad's stupidity and utter clumsiness.

"I don't even know why I married him sometimes!" she added, "So. What 'ave ya been up to?"

"I stole £400 from here and spent it all. Got into fight with Amy Mitchell, snogged a boy that I met last night and now I've gotta kiss Kamil Masood before Amy does." Pfft! As if I'd tell her all that and risk my life, I actually say, "Did a bit o' clothes shoppin', had a little argument with Amy Mitchell and hung out with Dot and her grandson,"

"Nice," she says, "And ya wearing what ya bought?"

"Yup!" I exclaim, popping the 'p'.

Suddenly Kat Moon narrows her eyes, "What are them scratches doin' on ya arms?"

Oh, bugger! I forgot about them!

Just to make things a billion times worse, Jack, Roxy, Amy and Dad (who now has a bright pink cast on his left arm) enter the Vic. I slap my hand on my forehead, "Argh! I am such an idiot sometimes!"

"Hi, Kat," Jack says with a smile.

"'ello!" mum exclaims, "What can we do for ya?"

"Hi, ladies and gents!" dad says, waving his uninjured arm at everyone.

"Hello." we reply in unison.

"We're here to talk about what happened between our daughter's earlier," Roxy says, glaring at the three of us Moon's.

"Tash said her an' Amy had a little argument," mum tells them, "What's there to talk about?"

"A little argument!" Amy shouts, "She practically killed me!"

I laugh, savouring the memory. "She slapped me for no reason!" I shout back, "Of course I had to do something back to 'er!"

"She gave me a nose bleed!"

"She accused me of stealing these boots because I bought 'em before 'er!"

"She punched me!"

"Look what she did to my arms!"

"Mummy! She pushed me over!"

"Guess what!" I scream, "I WON."

The room is filled with a sudden silence. Mum slaps me cheerfully on the back, "Good job mate!"

I throw Amy a 'what you gonna do now then' look. She scowls back at me. All the adults shoot daggers at each other. "Ask Mitch, he'll say it wasn't my fault!"

"Mitch?"

"Oh, Richard. Sam's kid." I tell 'em, "Lives with Dot because he doesn't wanna trouble Jack and Ronnie."

"How do you now 'im?" Jack asks me.

"Accidentally met him at the park last night,"

"Oh."

"Anyway," Roxy starts, "The thing is Tasha attacked MY daughter,"

"And Amy attacked MY daughter!" mum screeches.

Roxy's face goes red and she looks like she's going to hit someone.

"THAT PHSYCOTIC CHILD ABUSED AMY!" she howls and runs full speed towards me. I take a step to the left and Jack grabs her.

"Roxy, calm down!" he shouts, "I think Amy asked for it, to be honest. But I know that fighting isn't right,"

Roxy starts crying, "I'm sorry guys," and walks out of the Vic, followed by Jack and their precious daughter.

"Well," I frown, "That was interesting."

* * *

"Raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right wa-" I press the snooze button on my stupid alarm clock and groan when mum shouts, "GET OUT OF BED. YOU'RE GOIN' TO SCHOOL."

Kill me now – please – I'm being serious. I hate getting up at 6:30 every morning to go to school, especially because I'll be getting about a billion detentions anyway. My science homework is due in today. Have I done it? No. Will I do it? No. Mr White-Lilly is going to blow another gasket because of me. He's one of those teacher that you love and hate at the same time. You love him because he's got a fantastic sense of humour and gives everyone nicknames like: flossy or little blonde person. You certainly hate him because he is really strict, loses his temper easily and always shouts at people lots.

Again, I groan and get changed into my school clothes. I tie my dark brown hair into a loose ponytail, letting my long fringe cover most of my eyes. My red and gold tie is as short as ever. I hate the Walford High Uniform. I hate any kind of uniform, actaully.

I grab my leopard print bag, that I carry my school stuff in, and put on my matching sunglasses. Unexcited, I head to the kitchen for a bit of breakfast. People say breakfast is the most important meal of the day, so I eat whatever I want. Makes sense. Who really wants branflakes or mouldy jam on toast.

I dump my bag on the table. "Ya don't need them glasses on you're inside!" my dear mother tells me. I keep them on the top my head instead.

Then dad walks in and ruffles my hair with his good arm, "Mornin', chump,"

"Mornin', don't call me chump!" I reply angrily.

Mum laughs at us, "You two are a right pair, y'know!"

Childishly, I stick my tongue out at them both and start raiding the cupboards while they read their Gazette's. I find the tub of chocolates and biscuits. Result! "Mmm, come to Tasha!" I say, my mouth watering slightly.

"Chocolate an' biscuits are not meant for breakfast," mum moans.

"Oh, let 'er 'ave 'em, Kat," dad tries to tell her, "She won't eat anythin' else!"

She sighs, "Alright, alright! Teenagers these days!"

"You were a teenager not that long ago, love,"

"Alfie, shut up."

Ha. Parents, eh?

I shove the Tupperware box into my bag and go downstairs, "BYE! SEE YA AFTER SCHOOL!" I call to my family as I put my sunglasses back over my eyes.

"BYE, SWEETHEART!"

"DON'T LOOSE THAT BOX!"

I play some music on my phone (Don't Upset the Rhythm by The Noisettes). I lock the pub's doors behind me as I step onto the square. Then I plug in my headphones because people start to glare at me. People these days! Jeez!

Eventually I reach the bus stop and sit down with my bag. I text Mitch, 'wat skool u goin 2? :P x' A few minutes later he texts me back, 'walford high :) xx' Yes! Hopefully he'll be coming today!

Finally the bus arrives, which is good because the bus stop is next crowded with crazy school kids. I put my thumb up at the bus driver, Mac, when I walk past him. He rolls his eyes. I sit at the back with the other hooligans. My distant cousin Lily Slater plops down next to me. I pull out my Tupperware box and take off the lid, "Ya hungry?"

"Hell, yeah!"

I pass her a Milkyway and 3 Bourbons. Kamil Masood hurries on he smiles at me and pat the empty seat on the other side of me. Now, Kamil isn't a hooligan but he is hot. "Hey, Kam!" I exclaim, "Want any food?"

"No thanks, I just ate,"

"Ya sure?" I ask holding a delicious looking Custard Cream in front of his nose. He takes it with a grin.

I eat: A Galaxy Caramel bar, a chocolate Digestive or three and four Milkybars. I'm one of those annoying people that can eat tons and still stay skinny. Unlike like the Trott boy, George. He's fatter than his obese mother. "So, Kamil. How are ya?" I ask, placing a hand on his thigh.

"Oh, uh, I'm okay," he stutters, "Y...you?"

"I'm as good as ever, thanks for askin'" I reply with (hopefully) a cute smile.

Unfortunately, the bus arrives at school. I slip my glasses into my bag and waggle my fingers at Kam, "See ya 'round school,"

"Y...yeah,"

I grin as I jump of the bus, followed my Lily. "What lessons do we 'ave today, Lil?"

I ask her this everyday because she has a photographic memory. It takes her a few seconds to search for the information in her brain, "Art, Science, English, Free Time and Humanities,"

"Eh, not too bad but still 'orrible,"

"Totally, Tashy,"

We walk into the school and I stuff my bag into my locker and walk with Lily to our form room, which is also the Technology room. We sit in our usual place, the bench at the side of the room. Our form tutor Miss Making sits down in her chair at the front of the class of teens. I see Mitch walk up to her and say something. Yay! He's in my form! We all start talking, young Miss M claps her hands for silence. "Right 10SM! We have a new pupil in our form!"

Mitch waves his hand unenthusiastically, "Hi, I'm Richard,"

"Ricky can you go and sit with George over there please,"

"'kay, Miss,"

The teacher takes the register while we 'read' our form also call it messing around. Someone's ruler skims my head, I pick it up, "Who the hell was that!" everyone turns to look at George who suddenly has gone very pale. I chuck the wooden ruler. It smacks into his fat nose. Miss Making turns around, "Who did that?"

Everyone goes silent, "Don't know, Miss,"

"Year 10! Sit down!" she shouts.

I smile at my classmates as a thank you. They respect me with a capitol 'R'.

We have Art in here with Miss M. We have to do a detailed sketch of any kind of shoe. I sketch my boots. I don't want to boast, but it's pretty good considering I'm usually crap at Art. Miss looks at mine, "Wow, brill Tash!" then she looks at Lily's sandal which is also awesome, "You're sketching has also improved Lily, well done,"

"Thanks, Miss,"

Then lesson one was over, the bell made everyone jump. So funny! But then my good mood gets squished with a biology text book when I remember what lesson is next. And what teacher.

We split up into sets, I'm average in everything. 10B queue up to use Mr White-Lilly's science lab. 10WL stream out of the lab (apart for the ones in 10B). And we all go in and sit down at our pods. "You know the drill; homework here when I call your name,"

After a while he gets to me, "Ain't got it, Sir,"

"Ain't? Can you use proper English in my lab please, chocolate flossy,"

"I haven't got my homework, Sir," I sigh.

"Why?"

"I forgot,

"You forgot! How can you _forget_? This set is second to top, which means you are clever. And _clever_ people do not forget their homework!" he screams, "10 minutes detention at break!"

"Yes, Sir,"

Then we do a boring science test. It's horrible.

I go into Mrs Burnblack's room, which is where you go if you have a detention. It's also known as a Room One. The head teacher, Mrs Led was in their. She narrows her evil eyes at me but says nothing.

After break we have free time. No teacher's are around so I take the opportunity to go home unnoticed. I walk instead of going on the bus, because then I might look a bit suspicious. I start the journey with a Mars bar from the box and put my beautiful sunglasses back on.

Thankfully I reach the Queen Vic before my poor feet fall off. Dad is in there staring at the till. "Tash, ya took money from the till didn't ya?"

Oops. I forgot about that.

* * *

I find this chapter funny because I've based the teacher's personality's on real teacher's at my school. So basically the teacher's in this story are real in a way.

Miss Making is _actually_ Mr Makemson, who is mine, Phlob's and Kev's form tutor.

Mr White-Lilly is _actaully_ Miss Lilly-White, she's our science teacher. She calls me blond flossy person. LOL! She makes us work hard 'cause we're in the top set :(

Mrs Burnblack is _actually_ Mr Blackburn, he's Phlob's Maths teacher and his room is Room 1, I've never had a detention there, my brother has!

Mrs Led is _actaully _Mr Stead, the horrid head teacher. :P

LOL!

So, what's gonna happen to Tash? O.o Tune in next chapter to find out! Sorry about mistakes if there are any!

! Make my day, you know you want to! ;)

~ThyGreenThing


	5. We Are Young

**Hello my daahlings! ThyGreenThing is here to reply to your very much appreciated reviews:**

**Iamepical: Aww :( Well, in my whole school life (believe it or not) I have NEVER got a detention! Well, I've had class ones. . .but they don't really count. LOL! I'm a good girlie :) Amy is SOO annoying! and I love Tash too :D Kamil, heehee, he plays a crucial part in one of the storylines in the near future ;) Thanks!**

**hannahlouise16x: LOL, thanks :)**

***HHHHHUUUUGGGGGZZZZZZZZ***

**Dearies, I'm sorry that this chapter is stupidly short but I just needed to show you all that I haven't died or anything :P I've been busy. . .well, I haven't but whatever. LOL. **

**SPOILER ALERT:**

**Ronnie's baby's gonna die at the end of the year (I mean, on actual Eastenders). But, I can't exactly get rid of Felicity. So, meeh :P She steals Kat's baby. :O**

**Chapter 5's Song: We Are Young by 3OH!3 (Such an awesome song :))**

**ENJOY MY LOVLIES!**

* * *

Eastenders 15 Years Later

**Chapter 5**

**We Are Young**

_*plays eastenders theme tune*_

I swallow the lump in my throat. There's no point lying to him, he knows me too well. Truthfully I nod. "What were ya thinkin'!" he says loudly, "Your mum will kill us both!"

A lightbulb suddenly goes off in my head, "I can get it back before the end of school," I tell him.

He pats me on the back, "Go on then chump, see ya in a while!"

An evil smile forms on my lips. Dad totally trusts me with this!

I put my sunglasses back on and head towards my desired destination. While I walk, I take off my horrible tie and slip it into my bag. My heart races when I reach the Malloys' flat. If this goes wrong, I'm in big trouble. My family needs this money and I know Stacey and mum don't really like Janine. Ryan is strange, who on earth would want to marry Janine! She even stole Lily and nearly got her run over by a train. She deserves this, especially because money is so important to her. Did you know, when I was a baby, I was stolen. On New Year's Eve aswell!

Carefully, I turn the door knob to check if it's unlocked; luckily it is. Cautiously I step inside and listen for any sign of life. The sound of snoring hits me and I cringe at the pig like noise. That has to be Janine. I creep over to the coffee beside her sofa. I gasp when I here someone yawn. Bugger, she's woken up. Instead of playing safe and walking out the door, dive behind the sofa. I squeeze up against the wall and attempt to slow my breathing.

The bedroom door creak open followed by Janine wearing a silky dressing gown. I sigh quietly when I feel a sneeze coming. I grab my nose and pray it goes. The blond cow looks at the door and notices it's slightly open. "Ryan! Are you here?" she shouts. No reply. Janine shrugs, "Must've been me,"

I sneeze suddenly but almost silently. "Who's there!" she asks.

A few moments later she shakes her head and walks into the bathroom.

If I'm quick I can grab some money and escape. I crawl to the other end of the sofa and find Mrs Malloy's handbag. I open it a feel around for her posh purse. I eventually find it and look inside. I pull out £300 in £20 and £10 notes. I shove the cash in my English book, it's safe in my bag. The toilet flushes. Time is running out. Fast.

Again, I crawl out from behind the sofa and stand up. I'm about metre away from the front door. Janine appears from the bathroom, a horrified look on her face. "What are you doing in _my _flat?"

It would be really stupid to run right now, so I stand my ground.

"Uh, Lily's comin' round, she told me to wait 'ere,"

She places a hand on my shoulder and digs her nails in. "You little lier! You are just like your mother, always getting into trouble!"

"And you're not?" I laugh.

She slams me into the door, "Don't answer me back! You little tart!"

"You wanna mess with the Mooninator's trusty sidekick?"

"What are you doing here?" she spits menacingly.

I widen my eyes and point behind her, "Aah, it's a big black rat!"

Janine screams and turns around I push her over and escape out of the door while I still have the chance.

I laugh hysterically as I sprint across the square. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Janine screeches, not that far behind me. Everyone stares and gives us odd looks. Finally I enter the Queen Vic and slam the door. "LOCK THE DOORS SOMEONE!"

Mum senses the urgency in my voice, but doesn't quite reach the door in time. "What, the 'ell are you doin' 'ere?" she screams at Janine.

"Sorting out your bitch of a daughter,"

Mum puts her hands on her hips as a scowl appears on her face, "Oh, really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Tash, you might wanna go while I deal with this,"

I take my dear mother's advice.

_*duff duff duff duff duff duff duff duff duff*_

_

* * *

_

**Again, I apologise for the shortness of this chappie :( the next one should be quite long, it depends who writes it. It's either Phlob or Kev's turn because I've written about 8500 out of about 10000 words already :( get on with it ladies! SORRY ABOUT MISTAKES IF THERE ARE ANY! :P**

**Please review! I always read each and every one of the reviews I get and they meen an awful lot to me :) I wanna give out some big huggies next chapter!**

**Peace out and all that,**

**~ThyGreenThing**


	6. Riot

**Heyy people! It's me Phlob. Sorry I haven't written another chappy yet been busy. :P Anyway, enjoy my darlings!**

**Oh and please review (this chapter is Amy's P.O.V by the way) for cookies and ice cream!**

**Ummm, hi! IT'S MEEEEE (ThyGreenThing) just publihing this for Phlob 'cos her 'puter's being gay ;)**

**Review Replies:**

**Hannah Louise16x - Thanks again :)**

**Iamepical - Yeah, shocking :P I love Janine too, she's AWESOME!**

**Gwen Harkness - THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH :) I love you now. . .will you marry me? Actually I'm already 'married' ;P lol Maybe I'll add Amira's baby...I dunno!**

**This chapter's song is Riot by Three Day Grace :)**

Eastenders 15 years later

Chapter 6 - Riot

As I walk down the street, I see the most amazing thing in the whole entire world (apart from my reflection in the mirror of course!). Only feet away is a sign that reads:

_Designer diamond encrusted earrings_ _Was: £152_ _Now: £99.99_

The thing is, I've been wanting these earrings, wait, no_ needing _them for ages and ages and ages_. _Actually, it was only two days ago, but two whole days can be fairly long. Anyway, Roxy won't lend me anymore money 'cos she's already given me a hundred quid to spend _wisely…_

If you ask me, those earrings I'm about to buy are more than wise choice to make.

I walk over to the stall with the earrings and fish around in my bag for my purse. I can't find it.

"Please excuse me." I say to the man who runs the stall, as he is looking at me now disapprovingly.

I still can't find my purse. Did I leave it at home by any chance? No, I remember bringing it with me so I could go for my Saturday morning shop (like I always do). I start to panic. I still can't find it. I'm shaking now.

"You all right there? You look a bit worried ya do." Asks the man, who has just finished selling a copper elephant statue to Dot (what would she want with _that?)._

"Er yeah, hang on a moment." I say shakily.

I rush back home and up the stairs to my messy room. As I scrabble around for my purse, I see something glittery in the corner of my eye. IT'S MY PURSE! Relief flows through my body and now I can go and buy those gorgeous earrings! I unzip it

to check I have enough still. It's completely empty!

"HELP! SOMEONE'S STOLEN MY MONEY!" I scream so loudly I swear those birds outside have flown away.

I sit on the edge of my bed crying. How am I ever gonna tell Roxy about this. For all I know she's gonna kick me out or something 'cos I promised her I'd keep the money safe. No joke. Now I remember. Roxy's been begging me to help her with stuff round the house (washing, ironing, dusting ect…) and no doubt she's gonna make _me _do it. Me. Amy Mitchell. Do housework? She's havin' a laugh! So what if I've lost over a hundred quid, (don't see how it could've been my fault in the first place!) there's no way I'm taking up my free time for something that you can just call a maid to do!

Huh! I'm just gonna have to find a way of getting it back. But first I need to find out who stole it… It's obvious isn't it? Must've been Tasha Moon! Heard that her mum said she was "making loadsa cash". AS IF! No, she probably just stole my money and put it in the till. Now all I need is evidence. Sweet evidence.

I walk nervously down the street. There she is. Tasha Moon with Richard hand in hand. Ew! She walks towards the Vic. She must be as stupid as her father 'cos she trips up on the most obvious stone. I laugh loudly. "Have a nice trip Ta-" I stop dead. Five twenty pound notes flutter out of her coat pocket. I KNEW IT! That proves blonde's aren't as dumb people say they are. It's the exact same twenties that were in my purse.

***Duff Duff Duff Duff Duff Duff Duff Duff Duff***

**Sorry it's quite short! Please review for cookies and ice cream! Er- dunno what to say so ta ta for now! Lol! Sorry If there is any mistakes!**

**Phlob x**


	7. I'm Not The One

Eastenders: 15 Years Later

**Chapter 7**

**I'm Not The One**

*Plays the Eastenders theme tune*

I scowl as Amy Mitchell laughs at me, all I did was kick a pebble. What the hell is her problem? Then I hear her gasp and notice a few twenties slip out from my pocket. . . a few of her twenties. I frown, and pick up the money, "Huh, what's that doing there?" I 'wonder'.

"YOU STOLE MY MONEY!" Little Miss Mitchell shrieks.

"I'd love to listen to more of your accusations against me but I need to check my Facebook,"

"Well the Police will be knocking on your door shortly, Tasha Moon!"

I drop Mitch's hand and storm back home.

"Tash-"

"-Piss off." I interrupt him.

It doesn't take long for me to reach the Vic, when I do I run upstairs to my room and made sure my money was all with me. I grabbed a plastic bag from under my bed, stuffed 'Amy's' cash into it and folded it. _If_ the Police were coming, I needed to get my story straight.

Whatever happened, I had a feeling it wasn't going to end well. Maybe my luck was finally running out? Oh well, at least I'm not a Mitchell.

"Tasha, there's some..uh..people here to see you,"

They're here.

I slowly make my way down the stairs and look up at the two Police officers. "Hello, Miss Moon," one of them (a skinny ginger woman) says coldly, "we're here to talk about Amy Mitchell's 'stolen' money,"

"Okay, take a seat," I reply calmly.

I've learnt from experience to keep my cool around all officers.

The four of us sit down at one of the tables. "Do you have Miss Mitchell' money?"

"I have money that someone gave to me, but I don't have a clue as to who's it is," I lie.

"Could you get it for us?" the man officer said.

"Sure, I'll be right back!" I tell them.

I climb the stairs, knowing everything I'm about to say I incredibly wrong. Gingerly, I pick up the bag and then emerge downstairs and drop it down in front of them.

"Thank you, now can you please tell us how you came to have this money,"

"It was my boyfriend." I whisper.

"BOYFRIEND?" Dad shouts, "nobody told me you had a new fella!"

"Not now, Mr Moon," the ginge sighs.

"What did your boyfriend do?" the man continues.

"He gave me a box as a present and the money was inside it..h-he wouldn't tell me where he got it from. He just said he got it from one of his half sister's,"

"And who is this boyfriend of yours?"

I burst into tears as I said it, "Richard Mitchell!"

He was the only person I could frame easily, mostly because no-one knows him properly. Of course I was the one to steal Amy's money but I'm the only one that knows it. In everyone else's eyes it was Mitch.

"Okay, Miss Moon we will go and speak to Mr Mitchell. Goodbye."

"Bye," dad and I say.

Inside of me I sigh. Dad looks at me, "I will kill that Mitchell kid,"

"It's okay, Dad, the Police will sort him out." I gulp.

"At least you're not in the wrong, Chump!" he exclaims as he pats me on the back.

I laugh shakily, "Yeah, just don't call me chump anymore!"

"Old habits die hard, eh?" he chuckles.

I grin at him as I head towards the door and say bye.

I hope mum doesn't find out about this, she'll go BONKERS. At the moment, she's in the hospital after her big fight with Janine. She's only got very minor injuries but dad forced her to go there. You know what he's like!

I power walk to Dot's house and saw Mitch being put in a Police car. He notices me and his eyes lose their usual sparkle. I stand glued to the pavement and stare guiltily back at him. 'Sorry.' I mouth to him but he turns his head away from me. I feel my eyes brim with tears as the car drives off. I've gone and got him arrested. But it kind of feels right, I don't know why.

* * *

****

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

Winter has definitely grasped Walford with it's frosty hand. But it's only one day until Christmas, in other words, disaster is about to strike again. I've decided to visit Mitch, from what I've heard from Dot, he's been arrested and won't be let out for another two months. It could've been me inside, I'd survive – but not him; he's too soft.

I'm currently sat at the back of the bus, where the hooligans usually sit. Because I am a hooligan, it's in my blood. After about ten minutes the bus stopped outside the Young Offenders place. I quickly get off, nodding a thanks to the driver.

After I passed through the big fences surrounding the building, I followed the signs to the visiting hall. Expressionless, I sit down at one of the tables and drift off into my own little fantasy world . . . .

_I wake up on Christmas morning and walk into the kitchen. My mum walks up to me, "Guess what, Tash"_

"_What?" I ask her._

"_Amy Mitchell died a few hours ago!" she exclaims while hugging me, "kinda weird 'ow she died on the same day as 'er grandfather, init?"_

_I nod as a small smile appears on my face,"Yeah, it is."_

"_Do you want to open your presents?" she asks._

_I nod happily. We head into the living room, dad's sitting on the floor next to a pile of presents, "Why don't you open this one first, Chump!" dad chuckles._

_I walk up to a MASSIVE blue present with a pink bow. Cautiously, I undo the bow and take off the lid. The sides of the present fall down, revealing. . .Mitch?_

_Mitch jumps up and shouts, "Surprise!"._

_I stand there open mouthed, he doesn't hate me? Then he hands me a much smaller box and takes the lid off. Amy Mitchell's head is in there, her piercing eyes glare right at me; I scream._

"Tasha! What's wrong?" Mitch asks me, concern filling his olive eyes.

I blink, "I-I just spaced out for a minute, sorry," I stutter.

Then his eyes go cold, "Why are you here?"

"See how y' are," I reply honestly.

"How do you think I am, this place is like a living hell!" he hisses, seriously out of character.

"You didn't have to say it was you!" I whisper back to him.

"I know! But you're the one that framed me in the first place! I would've understood if you'd explained what happened in the first place!" he growls across the table to me.

"I didn't mean too!" I tell him.

"Then you could've told the Police that but don't worry about it now, I'll spend the next to months in here seeing as I've already been here five weeks."

"Have fun," I sneer, suddenly I wish I hadn't bothered coming here in the first place.

He's lost his Mitchness.

"Bye. . .Richard." I spit his real name out as I get up and leave.

Two lads about my age wolf whistle as I walk past them, "Bagged yourself a proper good bird, Ricky!" one of them shouts over to Richard.

I laugh bitterly, "Me and him? Never, I wouldn't sink that low,"

* * *

Eventually I get home to my 'loving' parents and go straight to my room. I sit down on my bed for just a minute but there's a loud knock on my door. "What?" I scream.

Dad opens the door, for once, a serious look on his face. "Tash…" he sighs.

"WHAT?" I repeat myself.

"Dot's in hospital," he continues.

"W-why?" I croak.

"She's –uuh- had a stroke,"

Looks like this Christmas will be as bad as all the others.

***DUFF DUFF DUFF DUFF DUFF DUFF DUFF DUFF DUFF***

**

* * *

**Hiiiiiii! It's ThyGreenThing, I'm actually watching today's EE at the moment :O

This chapter's song's I'm Not The One by 3OH!3 :)

I REALLY need to go now :( I'll put my review replies in the next chappie x

~ThyGreenThing~


	8. Pineapple Head

Helloooo peeps! Guess what, in the last chappy, I thought that ThyGreenThing had killed Amy when I read it! LOL! So for all those fans out there that think she's dead, think again! Anyway enjoy this chappy my lovelies for Neapolitan ice cream!

Heyyyyyyyyy. It's ThyGreenThing here again putting up this chappie for Phlob :) Sorry, it's been ageeees since we updated. We'll be catching up with Tash in Chapter 9 so I'll see you again then. x

This chapter's song is: Pineapple Head by Crowded House.

Chapter 8

Pineapple Head

Even now I still can't believe how she could've gotten away with it! I didn't get very far with my dream of Tasha Moon being arrested. I've told the police millions of times that it must have definitely been her that stole it 'cause Richard hasn't been anywhere near my bag or my purse. At least I don't _think_ he has.

Anyway I'm not going to worry about that now, it's Christmas! I walk down the stairs after a long morning sleeping in. Luxury! I don't see how some people can get up at six in the morning_ on Christmas day!_ I thought it was meant to be a day when you can basically do what you want (except maybe jumping off a building like Bradley did years ago and killed himself).

I walk into our splendid living room, the massive Christmas tree glistening in the light. We decided to have the colour theme this year as red and gold (on the tree).

"Hello darling!" Roxy says brightly, but I can tell something's wrong, "Merry Christmas!"

"Er- yeah Merry Christmas Rox."

"Um, before you open all ya prezzies, I think you should know that Dot's very ill, she had a stroke." Roxy says softly.

"Oh- that's really bad. And at Christmastime as well!" To be honest Dot was alright. Bonkers but alright. 'She's lived to a really old age, quite good for Albert Square!' I think to myself. Maybe she'll live. I doubt it.

"Anyway, it's Christmas and we should be celebrating today! Go on, which present are you gonna open first then?" Roxy says.

When it comes to presents, nothing else really matters at the moment, not even Dot's stroke. Well it does but you know what I mean. I head for a small package in the corner wrapped in shiny silver paper. I tear it open and inside there is a small box with a label on. It reads:

To my darling Amy

Merry Christmas

_Love Roxy xxx_

I open the box and I find the earrings I wanted placed neatly on a soft sponge.

"Hey, thanks Roxy, just what I wanted!" I give her a big hug and hand her a present from myself. It's a pair of white fluffy slippers she liked and a new pink dressing gown with gold stars.

After what seems like an hour, I finally reach my last present. It's square and wrapped in dull brown paper. I wonder whom it's from? As I open it, I spot a note saying:

From Tasha

Not a Merry Christmas to you Amy! x x x

Do I even dare open it? I do dare actually. I open the box and scream as a big gloopy cream pie attached to a spring splats in my perfect face.

"AMY! ARE YOU OK?" Roxy screeches as she hurries over to me and reads the note, "HOW DARE THAT NASTY IDIOT OF A CHILD DO SUCH A THING!"

The rest of Christmas wasn't too good either. At one point Roxy burnt the £35 turkey, so we had to make do with chicken bought from the newsagents. Ergh!

Boxing day

Roxy and I storm over to the Vic. We are going to tell those parents of Tasha Moon what she'd done. Sounds kind of babyish but I'll give anything these days to get back at her!

We stride into the old pub and Roxy bellows at Kat Moon, who's standing behind the bar, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT HORRID DAUGHTER HAS DONE TO POOR AMY?"

"Looks fine to me." Kat says smugly, "Yeah, course I know what she's done, it was my idea in the first place!"

"IT WAS WHAT! Roxy shouts, " DO YOU KNOW HOW IMMATURE THAT IS?"

"Alright, alright! Don't get ya knickers in a twist! It was only a cream pie after all!"

The whole pub now laughs. I go bright red.

"Come on." I say and drag Roxy out of the pub. To be honest I'm tired of anymore fighting. Roxy pulls out a tenner and hands it to me. "Go and buy something nice."

"Cheers." I say.

As I walk down the street I notice someone in the alleyway. It's Tasha Moon! There is someone else too. Kamil? What is she doing with KAMIL?

***duff duff duff duff duff duff duff duff duff***

**Please review! Goodbye lovelies!**


	9. Christmas Lights

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EASTENDERS OR ANY BISCUIT MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER ;) lol**_

_**Hi guys! Tash is back again along with me, ThyGreenThing! Sorry about the slow update's, I've been working on a Doctor Who story in my notebook so that's taking up a lot of my spare time at the moment! It'll be called 'Into The Darkness' so look out for it in a few months :)**_

_**Thank you SOOO much for your reviews, I always read them :) x x x**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter, 'cos I enjoyed writing it!**_

_**Chapter 9's song: Christmas Lights by Coldplay**_

_**

* * *

**_**Eastenders: 15 Years Later**

**Chapter 9**

**Christmas Lights**

***Plays Eastenders theme tune***

I hear dad singing 'Jingle Bells' in the kitchen, he's probably attempting to cook something for our breakfast. He tried that a few years ago and set fire to his shirt. It was funny but horrible at the same time, if you know what I mean.I think mum must be on the phone, she sounds pretty serious.

Has Dot died?

Panicking, I sit on the edge of my bed hoping my worst fears will not be confirmed. What will happen if she does slip away? What will happen to Mitch? Wait – forget I said that last question. I don't care about _him_ anymore. Well, maybe I do a bit but. . . whatever.

Mum walks into my room, "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

No! I'm right, aren't I? I start crying, "Dot's died, that's the bad news, init?"

Mum laughs and sits down next to me, "No, ya 'nana! The good news is Dot only had a 'mini' stroke an' the doctors think she might be able to come 'ome tomorrow evenin',"

"And, the bad news?" I croak.

"She needs a carer like Jim used to have," Mum tells me.

I sigh, relieved that my dear friend was going to be alright.

"Let's see if dad's set himself on fire yet, eh?" she says, standing up.

I nod and follow her to the smoke filled kitchen. Dad coughs, "I hope you ladies like your bacon crispy, I know I do!"

Mum and I groan as dad dishes up black bacon and baked beans that are all stuck together in clumps. "Who wants to eat the chocolate cookies I bought yesterday?" mum asks.

"Me!" dad and I shout.

After our cookies have been devoured we head to the living room to open our presents. "Um, I sent Amy a present from ya," mum murmurs to me, an evil smirk on her face. What's she sent her? Oh damn. "Don't worry, Tash, it's not gonna kill 'er!"

"Okay, um, thanks, I guess," I reply with a small smile.

She pats me on the back as we sit down on the sofa. Dad hands me a rectangular shaped box. Slowly, I peel away the green wrapping paper. Inside is a board with photos of me every Christmas since I was born pinned on to it. It has to be the sweetest present I have ever been given.

"It's from me and your mum," dad tells me cheerily.

"Thanks so much," I say, hugging them both tightly.

Mum got a designer bag from me and dad and dad got a beanie hat from mum and me. He looked so stupid in it, that's why we got it. We couldn't stop laughing.

Cheered up by dad in his new hat, I deliver my present to Felicity. And post a card through Dot's door so she'll get it when she comes back tomorrow. I would go and see her but I can't stand hospitals. So, I'm definitely not going. I feel bad, but I suppose it can't be helped.

My last stop is the Masood's house, Zainab answeres the door with a sinister glare. "What?"

"I've got a Winter present for Kamil," I tell her with a sweet smile.

Gingerly, she snatches the small parcel from me, "You can go now!"

"Yeah, um, have a nice day, Mrs Masood,"

She slammed the door as I walked back to the pub. Just because I'm not Muslim she doesn't like me being friends with her son. Cow.

It's now about 5pm. The smoke alarm goes off, I rush into the kitchen. "Chicken's done!" dad shouts.

We all sit down at the small kitchen table, plates off burnt food in front of us. I eat everything I'm given, just to be polite. It didn't taste too bad but it was still pretty disgusting! Mum does the same, "That was lovely, wasn't it Tash?"

"Yer, brilliant!"

Dad knows we're lying, I can tell. We all laugh. "Mum's doing the cooking next year!" I say. They nod.

I go to bed, feeling a lot happier than I was on Christmas Eve.

* * *

**Boxing Day**

For once, I wake up and it's already 11:30am. Maybe it's because I had a rare good night's sleep? Yeah, probably. Now wide awake, I get up and dressed and enter the kitchen. "Hey, chump," dad says.

"Hi, chimp," I reply, raiding the cupboard for the biscuit box.

"Biscuits aren't for breakfast," he tells me.

"'m havin' brunch!"

"In that case, can I 'ave one?" he grins.

I sigh and hand him a bourbon while I eat a few custard creams and a jammy dodger. "Nom."

When I go downstairs, mum's talking to a skinny man with black hair. Mum turns to me, "This is Michael Moon, Alfie's cousin,"

"Cool, nice to meet ya Mike. I'm Tasha," I exclaim, shaking his hand briefly before heading towards the door.

"Oi! Where are you goin'?" mum shouts to me.

"I dunno," I shrug. "Out?"

Mum sighs, "Okay, but I need help in here later so don't be gone for too long,"

"'kay."

As I'm about to exit the pub Roxy and her darling daughter come bursting in, looking very angry, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT HORRID DAUGHTER HAS DONE TO POOR AMY?" Roxy screams to mum.

"Looks fine to me," she smirks, a glint in her eyes, "Yeah, 'coure I know what she's done, it was my idea in the first place!"

"IT WAS WHAT?" she screeches, "DO YOU KNOW HOW IMMATURE THAT IS?"

"Alright, alright! Don't got ya knickers in a twist! It was only a cream pie after all!"

The whole pub's in hysterics, especially me. I feel great as Amy's face goes red with embarrassment.

"Come on," Amy hufs, dragging her mother out of the Vic.

Mum and I grin at eachother then I finally exit the building.

When I start wondering towards the Branning's house I spot Kamil down the alleyway near the Café. Smiling, I walk over to him, "Hey, Kam!" I call over to him.

"Hi!" he waves at me.

"Did ya my Winter present?" I ask.

"Yeah, thanks," Kamil smiles, "How about I buy you something in the Caf as a thank you present?"

"Sure, that'd be great!"

We link arms and head over to Lauren and Lucy's Café, I spot Amy gawping at us. I wink to her, if things carry on this way I'll win our little bet. "HELLO KAMIL!" she shouts waving frantically at the man by MY side. "Hi?" he frowns slightly. When we get inside he asks, "What was that all about?"

I smirk, "Word on the street is she's crazy about you,"

He pulls a shocked and disgusted face, "That's too bad because I don't really like her actually. She's a bit stuck up, isn't she?"

I nod in agreement. YES! I AM SO GONNA WIN THIS BET NOW!

"What do you want to eat?" Kam asks me sweetly.

"Uh, I'll have a cherry bakewell please,"

"Two cherry bakewells please," he tells Lauren.

"That'll be £1.80," the middle aged woman says, "Thanks,"

Kam and I sit down at one of the table's. Once we've eaten our bakewells, he asks me a question, "Do you think you could, um, pretend to be my girlfriend and get Amy off my case?"

YES! YES! YES! "Errr, okay."

Yes, you can kiss my arse Amy Mitchell! I've got this nailed.

***DUFF DUFF DUFF DUFF DUFF DUFF DUFF DUFF DUFF***

**

* * *

**

_Heehee, things are starting to look up again for Tash! Okay I'm gonna tell you a tiny spoiler-ish thing so go away now if you don't wanna know:_

_I'M ABOUT TO DROP A MASSIVE BOMBSHELL ON TASHA (METAPHORICALLY SPEAKING)._

_So the next chapter will probably be in Amy's POV then I'll do another Tasha chapter :) So tune in to find out what happens!_

_Love you all! PLEAAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW, I'LL LOVE YOU EVEN MORE! ;)_

_~ThyGreenThing_


	10. Goodbye

_I'm such a soppy banana, I nearly cried while writing this chapter :'( It's definitely my favourite so far! I hope it's yours too. _

_I've been reading all your reviews and I'm just gonna like 'generally' reply to them. . oh, I know what I mean :P Phlob and I got rid of Kev because she wasn't really pulling her weight, but she didn't mind! She said she found writing a bit boring, so yeah xD AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, you think this is the best fanfic ever? Thanks! :) I feel epic now._

_I hope you like this chappie :) WOAH! We're on Chapter 10 already? That's so awesome! :3_

_Chapter 10's Song: Goodbye by Avril Lavigne _

* * *

**Eastenders: 15 Years Later**

**Chapter 10**

**Goodbye**

***Plays Eastenders theme tune***

The next morning, I wake up late again. A wide smile on my face, I get up and dressed and walk into the kitchen. Mum glances up at me from over the top of her magazine, "Mornin' Tash," "Hi!" I exclaim, waving at her. I open the cupboard then frown when I see the biscuit box only has a few crumbs in there. Instead, I make a cheese and mushroom sandwich and microwave it. Mmmmmm, it's so good, I should definitely make these more often.

I look at the calendar, I haven't got a clue what day it was. So, I look: Sunday. Great; school's tomorrow. Haven't done my homework, actually can't remember if I've got any or not. Oh well, I'll just get another detention.

Flicking my chocolate coloured hair out of my face, I leave The Vic. Please, Lord or whoever's up there in the sky, just please make Zainab go out with Masood just for today. I think my 'prayer' has been answered already because I feel like today is going to be great, do you ever get that? Maybe because Kam and I are 'going out' and in front of Amy aswell. And I could make this going out thing permanent, though I'm not sure his parents would approve. Well, stuff them!

Confidently, I bang on the Masoods' door. Zainab peers at me with her dark beady eyes. "You again? What do you want this time?" she snaps at me grumpily.

"Me and Kamil are going to grab something to eat, we arranged it yesterday evening," I tell her with a grin.

Luckily, Kamil was standing behind his short mother, a sparkle in his deep brown eyes. "Yes, Mum, I forgot to say to you yesterday," Kam says to her.

"Well, off you go then and don't get into trouble or you're father will not be very happy with you!" she warns him, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I'll look after him Mrs Masood!" I call to her, dragging her son after me down the steps.

"Phew, how do you cope?" I sigh.

"I don't know, Tam always warned me she'd get worse as I got older," he says.

Sweetly, he holds out his hand. Obviously, I take it. "Amy's gonna be well jealous of me!" I laugh.

"So, where does she usually hang out?" Kam asks me.

"Erm, she'll probably be at the park," I reply, thinking of all the places I've seen her.

"Lets go there then,"

Together, we walk to the park our feet touching the ground at exactly the same time. We get to the small park and sit down on the bench. Sure enough, she's there with Felicity on the swings. She looks over at us, a scowl appearing on her overly-glossed lips.

I smirk at Kamil, he's seen her too. I seize the moment, pull him in closer towards me and give him a big film star snog. Afterwards I grin at Kam, Liss and Amy. They all stare back at me. "I-I need to g-go now, bye T-tasha," he stutteres cutely.

"See ya, Kam," I giggle.

When he's gone I lean against the swings. "What was all that about?" Felicity shrieks.

I smile for about the one hundredth time today, "Heh, don't worry, Liss," I tell her, "Anyway, Amy I just won our little bet, didn't I?"

The blondie growls at me, "Yes. Fine. You win."

"Win what?" Liss wonders out loud.

"It's a secret!" I giggle, winking dramatically.

"Well I'm sure I'll see you two again later then, bye!" she exclaims, walking back home to Jack and Ronnie's flat.

I sit down on the swing previously occupied my dear friend Felicity. "So, what do I get for winning?" I question Amy.

"How about you leave me alone?" she says bitterly.

"Yeah, that would be nice but where's the fun in doin' it, eh?" I reply, grinning at her, "You 'ave to ask out George Trott again and tell him you think he's fit and you don't deserve him but you really want him back."

"WHAT? No way, that would be so gross!" she shouted so loud that it gives me a headache.

"Well, I might have to resort to knocking out your annoyingly perfect teeth for you then! That would be fun!" I say to her quietly, only I know it's another one of my empty threats.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it now if you want!" Amy cries, standing up and heading over to the Trotts' small house.

Smugly, I follow her from a distance but not too far or I won't be able to hear her talking. She knocks on Heather's door, George answers. I give her a mock thumbs up. Ergh, George seriously looks disgusting, his flab's hanging out from underneath his shirt. He could at least pull up his trousers! Teenage boys these days; what idiots!

"Um, George, I know I really don't deserve you but I want you back so badly," she says quickly, I struggle to keep a straight face.

"Woah, Amy of course!" he shouts, his double chins wobbling as he forms the words.

"And I just wanted to say, you have to be the fittest guy in Walford,"

I can't hold the laughter in any longer, it erupts from me. Honestly, I think I'm about to wet myself!

* * *

Tasha Moon walks across Albert Square, a stunning grin on her face. She slowly pushes opens the front door to The Vic. Thinking of George's wobbling chins, she stifles a laugh as she climbs the stairs quietly. She hears voices in her mother's bedroom. Being the nosey teenage girl everyone is familiar with she gently presses her ear up against the door.

"Where is my kid, Kat?" a man's voice pleads, Tash wonders if she had heard it somewhere before, but she wasn't sure.

"Do you really want to know Michael?" the girl's mother cries.

She remembers a skinny man her mum was talking to the other day. And realises that's him with her now.

"Yes! Can you just tell me, please!"

"She's not Alfie's, she's yours Michael! She just doesn't know," Kat Moon sobs, tears running down her face.

Tasha wonders who this girl her mother is talking about is. But her question is answered.

"Who is it, tell me?" the man begs her.

"It's Tasha, okay?"

Tasha's heart feels as if it has shattered right there and then. The tears flow from her emerald eyes like a waterfall. Before anyone discovers she has been eavesdropping into her real parents' conversation she rushes to her tiny bedroom. Now she feels she is not part of the family. She is just Kat's kid. Everything feels wrong in Walford; her parents have lied to her since she was born but now Tasha Moon has discovered the truth. And she can't face it.

Not entirely realising what she is doing, Tasha Moon grabs a rucksack and packs it with supplies. Sadly, she picks up the board with pictures of her and her family on from every Christmas and puts it in there too. She scribbles a note on a scrap piece of paper, 'Mum, I heard you tell him. – Tasha'

She puts her headphones in and listens to her music to give her something else to concentrate on, but it doesn't take away the ache in her heart.

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye, my love_

Tash, covers her tear stained face with her long hair and stumbles down the stairs.

_I can't hide_

_Can't hide_

_Can't hide what has come_

_I have to go_

_I have to go_

_I have to go and leave you alone_

Almost reluctantly she puts down the note on the bar counter and walks out of the doors, for what she believes to be the last time in her life.

_But always know_

_Always know_

_Always know that I love you so_

_I love you so_

_I love you so_

_Oh_

As the tears continue to cascade down her pale face, she walks past the houses of her friends – of everyone that will always have a place in her heart.

_Goodbye, brown eyes_

_Goodbye, for now_

_Goodbye, sunshine_

_Take care of yourself_

When she reaches the train station, Tash buys herself one single ticket. Her conscience screams at her to stay, but she knows nothing will ever be the same again.

_I have to go_

_I have to go_

_I have to go and leave you alone_

_But always know,_

_Always know_

_Always know_

_That I love you so_

_I love you so_

_Oh_

_I love you so_

_Oh_

Like many other people, she steps onto the train away from her old life in Walford. She stares out of the window, wondering where on Earth to go. Her vision blurs as the tears take over yet again.

_La lullaby_

_Distract me with your eyes_

_La lullaby_

_La lullaby_

_Help me sleep tonight_

_La lullaby la lullaby la lullaby_

_I have to go_

_I have to go_

_I have to go and leave you alone_

As she drifted in and out of consciousness, memories plagued her troubled mind. She would get off at the next stop, wherever it may lead her. But she wasn't expecting her happily ever after anytime soon.

_But always know_

_Always know_

_Always know that I love you so_

_I love you so_

_Goodbye lullaby_

_I love you so_

_Goodbye lullaby_

_I love you so_

_Goodbye lullaby_

_I love you so_

_Goodbye lullaby_

_I love you so_

_I love you so_

The train stops and Tasha gets off like she told herself she would. Her heart felt empty, like someone she loved had died. She walks off, the pink sunset reflecting in her eyes. Her new life had started right here, right now.

_Goodbye, brown eyes_

_Goodbye, my love._

***Duff duff duff duff duff duff duff duff duff***

**

* * *

**

_BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TASHA :'( Don't worry though, she'll be back in a while. And THAT'S a fact!_

_So I'll be switching to Felicity and Mitch! YAAAY! I'm excited:3_

_REVIEW OR DIEEEE :( Just kidding, I just won't share my pancakes with you :P_


	11. Kidz

__

**Hallo, ThyGreenThing is here! Well, I'm just letting you know that Tash is . . .reasonably okay :P That's all I'm allowing myself to say!**

**This chapter's so short because I'm just seing if you lot want the next chapter's to be about Lily Slater or Felicity Branning because I really can't decide! So, vote Lily or Felicity in your review pretty please! :) THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 11's Song: Kidz by Take That**

* * *

**Eastenders: 15 Years Later**

**Chapter 11**

**Kidz**

*Plays Eastenders Theme Tune*

Felicity:

Grumpily I grab both ends of my pillow and sandwich my head in between them, blocking out the shouting I can hear from mum and dad's bedroom. It's the same every morning: they shout for a while then dad slams the front door behind him. You'd think I'd be used to it by now but unfortunately I'm not.

SLAM! That's him gone again, I can hear mum crying from her room. Flicking my dark blond curls from out of my face, I throw back my duvet and march up to her. "What's going on, Mum?" I shout.

Mum just walks up to me and encloses me in her warm arms. Gently, she kisses my forehead and whispers into my hair, "Dad's just stressed out from work, sweetie,"

Yeah, I think we both know that's a big fat lie. After kissing the top of my head she lets me go. "Go and get ready for school, Felicity,"

As I walk into the small kitchen, I get a text. It surprises me because my phone never usually goes off. It says, 'I need u to help me out. –Tash x'

* * *

Lily:

Gran's in the front room, she's having a bad day. And mum's still in hospital. At least Charlie's not insane, though he is pretty old now. I might go and see dad, but Janine might be in so I'm not really sure. Who wants to face Walford's own blond bitch on a dark Friday evening. Then again, who wants to stay stuck inside with her loony grandmother?

Okay, I've finally made my decision, I need to get out. Grabbing my black jacket, I rush downstairs and run outside before anyone asks any annoying questions.

When I reach the flat, I bang loudly on the door. Janine opens the door with a scowl, "What? Daddy dearest is busy if you've come to see him," she sneers.

I shout into their flat, "DAD, YOU IN?"

After a few seconds, I can see him.

"SHE, said you was out," I growl, pointing at my step-mum's annoyed face.

"Well I'm not, so in you come, Lily." he says with a smile.

Sometimes –no, all the time- I wish Janine would just curl up and die!


	12. Anti D

_Hallo guys :) Sorry that it's taken me AGES to update. I've been writing Harry Potter non-stop so then I decided to take a break from writing. AND NOW I HAVE RETURNED! I have just one question for you lot: how often do you want me to update? (And don't say everyday! :P )_

_This chappie's in Lily's POV! Thanks for all your votes and reviews!_

_Chapter 12's song: Anti-D by The Wombats (My favourite song ever right now!)_

* * *

**EastEnders: 15 Years Later**

**Chapter 12**

**Anti-D**

***Plays EastEnders Theme Tune***

They tell me it's not – we all know they're wrong though. Because it really is my fault that mum's back in hospital this time. She couldn't handle me; I sent her over the edge. I made her worry. I made her angry. I made her cry. I made her ill.

And now she wants me to go and visit her! No, I'm not bloody going to see her because it was my fault! Why can't anyone else see that? The answer is simple: they're stupid. 'Go and see her, Lily! She wants to see you, Lily!' Gran says. Now I stay away from her aswell, in case I make her ill too.

I'm pretty sure I've done something to annoy Felicity. She's been really quiet lately, ever since Tasha went to. . . hang on a minute! Where the hell has Tasha gone? I haven't seen her since Sunday and it's Thursday now. I'll ask Liss at some point. If I can actually be bothered to go and find her.

So here I am sat in this horribly plain office, looking around the room while Mrs Led drones on about treating teachers and pupils with respect. If I'm honest, she looks a lot like a witch. The corner of my mouth twitches upwards as I picture her on a broomstick, cackling madly but she uses her dark magic to sense my amusement. "Do you find this funny, Miss Slater?"

"Huh?"

"Have you been listening to a word I have just said?" she snaps.

"Yes I've listening to several words you have just said,"

"Which are?"

"Have you been listening to a word I have just said?" I parrot her, wiping the smirk from my face.

"Excuse me?"

"That's what you said, Ma'am,"

"I've had enough of you and your insolence! I'm going to bring in your parents immediately!"

"My mum's in hospital though."

"I have been informed of that already but your father and stepmother are not," she smiles smugly.

"Do not even think about lettin' that faggot come anywhere near me!" I snarl, folding my arms.

She picks up the phone, not taking her cold grey eyes of me for a moment; she knows I'll do something if she does. Headteacher's are just smart arse's like that. The world would definitely be a better place without them, don't you agree? And their voices are so posh and fake. They're just about the most stuck-up people you'll ever regret meeting.

We sit in silence. All I can hear is the sound of the clock ticking. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. I sit here, looking blankly out of the window, waiting for Ryan and Janine to arrive. He'll look down at me like I'm a bit of chewing gum stuck to the sole of his shoe. She'll scrape me off and fling me in the bin. And he won't remember me, I was just that annoying little speck that he couldn't wait to get rid of. The look on her face – I can picture it already; smug little witch. A lot like Mrs Led I suppose.

I can hear someone's heels click annoyingly against the wooden floor. "I'm sorry but Mr Malloy couldn't make it," Janine smiles a little to brightly for my liking.

"As long as one of you have taken the time to come, please take a seat Mrs Malloy," Mrs Lead says.

She sits down, literally right next to me. What is she playing at? Whatever it is I'm sure I can handle it.

"Lily has been both verbally and physically harassing pupils and teachers here at Walford High." the old witch tells the blond one.

"We've had the same problems with her at home and I for one believe she is the reason her mother is hospital. Lily can be quite intimidating to a mentally unstable woman,"

Janine grips my wrist and her sharp nails start to dig in to my skin. It's a warning: if I say anything wrong, I'll be punished. I decide to keep my mouth shut.

"Perhaps you should consider sending Lily to a boarding school seeing as she is being excluded," Led suggests.

"We tried talking to her about that but she just exploded and went mad!" Janine exclaims, they look down at me like I'm a pathetic little animal. You, evil, evil, cow Janine Malloy. Her grip tightens. My future isn't really looking to bright anymore.

"It's time you started facing the facts, I'm afraid, Miss Slater," Mrs Led says sternly, "I think the right boarding school will be good for you,"

"Yes, Miss," I growl, not looking up at her. I can just feel Janine's smirk.

"Off you go. Thank you both for your time."

I stand up quickly and Janine follows closely behind me.

"Lily?" calls Mrs Led from behind me.

"Yeah?"

"I hope you make the decision that is right for you,"

I seriously wish someone would just run up to Janine now and stab her to death. I'd do it, but I don't actually have a knife on me at the moment. (That was a joke by the way, Tasha probably would go after to her if I asked her.)

It takes us twenty minutes to get back to the flat and dad's there. Perhaps she forgot to tell him that my headteacher wanted to see him. Please can someone kill her! We walk into the cramped living room and find dad sitting on the messy sofa, fiddling around with his phone. "Where were you? I've been trying to call you for half an hour now!" he questions his cow of a wife. Then he sees me with her. "What happened?"

"Lily got kicked out of school for attacking a teacher,"

"They must've made a mistake. I know she doesn't exactly see eye to eye with her teachers but she wouldn't do that!"

"Well, it's too late now, they're not taking her back. I tried reasoning with the head but she didn't want to hear it," Janine pouted and patted my head. Have I mentioned that I bloody hate her to hell and back?

"Don't tell mum, please," I plead, widening my dark eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lil, but she needs to know. You should really go and see her,"

"I don't want to!" I shout and walk out, slamming the door behind me. Hopefully he'll leave me to chill out.

I see Felicity on her mobile, looking very suspicious. I sneak a little closer so I can hear what she's saying. "Listen, Tash, I think they're off your case now,"

What?

"Yes, they bought the whole school trip, forged signature thing! But where are you?"

She's run away. That could explain why I haven't seen her for a while. If I was a good girl I'd go and let Kat and Alfie know. But I'm not. Let her do what she wants, if she can't handle life on the run she'll come crawling back. I have a feeling Tasha will be back sometime soon, if I'm honest.

***Duff duff duff duff duff duff duff duff duff***

* * *

_Sorry about it being a bit shorter than usual. .my mum's being annoying so I'm gonna go and listen to 3OH!3 upstairs to cheer myself up :)_

_REVIEW! Thanks :) _

_Please allow me to be your anti-depressant,_

_I too, am prescribed as freely as any decongestant :) LONG LIVE THE WOMBATS!_

_~ThyGreenThing_


	13. Girls Fall Like Dominoes

_AHHHHHHHHHH! I got 5 reviews for chapter 12 so yeah, I'm actually going to reply to them 'cause I'm happy! Also, thanks for everyone's favourites and alerts :)_

_SerenBee: Yerr, that would just be wrong! xD Thanks. It's taken me a BIT longer to update than a few days but oh well ;)_

_Sugar-N-Spice98: Yeah, EVIL Janine. Thanks a lot :) And there's actually a new character in this chapter thanks (again) to you!_

_Hannah Louise16xx: Thanks sooo much! :)_

_My Name Is Jeffrey: lol. That's all I'm gonna say to you: LOL. ;D_

_amber'xx: THANK YOUUUU! Your reviews made be smile :)_

_I could update moe often but I've been working in my notebook (like I keep saying) and I'm just about halfway through the story now then I'll start putting it up on here!_

_Phlob's 'puter's still dead so I'm managing on my own! Grrr, stupid 'puter. There's a new character in this chappie and I hope you like him._

_This chapter's dedicated to Sugar-N-Spice98 for helping me think of Omari. Heh, you'll see :P_

_ENJOY! (IT'S IN FELICITY'S POV!)_

_Chapter 13's Song: Girls Fall Like Dominoes by Nicki Minaj_

* * *

**EastEnders: 15 Years Later**

**Chapter 13**

**Girls Fall Like Dominoes**

***Plays EastEnders Theme Tune***

I told her it wouldn't work, I'm still telling her now actually. Stupid Tasha. Stupid me, too.

Roping me in with her stupid plans. Why didn't she go and ask Lily? Or . . . someone else, I don't know. But anyway, everything is bound to end up going pear-shaped if I'm involved; my other friends have learnt this the hard way. Tash didn't have anyone else to turn to. And now she won't even tell why she's gone in the first place!

I got a text from her on Monday and have been slaving after her ever since then. You seriously won't believe how much lying I've been doing this week! I'm not really the lying sort of person, everyone always assumes I'm telling the truth. So I have come to a conclusion: everyone is stupid.

After I got that text on Monday, I rang her back and asked what she needed help with. So she just said 'I need you to tell my parent. .s that I'm on a school trip.' Which of course got me wondering where she even was in the first place. 'England.' Was the only answer I got out of her but being the nice person I am, I didn't press her for any more information. And I told her 'How am I meant to do that?'

And then she explained everything to me, everything I needed to do. She wanted me to steal a letter. Yeah, sounds easy. It bloody wasn't though.

On Wednesday afternoon I stayed back after school. Mostly hiding in the girl's toilets until I heard the teachers lock up and leave. By this time I was beginning to get hungry and subconsciously put my hand in my trouser pocket and managed to find half a banana. Why on Earth was there half a banana in pocket in the first place? I usually started eating things then shoving the rest in my pocket . . .but a banana? That's just weird.

After finishing the rest of the slightly soggy banana and attempting to throw the peel in the bin (and failing epically), I soon realised that I had managed to get myself locked in the toilets. Tasha forget to tell me they locked them up and instead hinted that I go there.

Nervously, I started knocking on the door before I started to get in a big panic. After a few minutes by knocks got louder and I was desperately trying to hold my tears back. 'I'm not like Tasha – I don't do things like this!' I thought to myself. To help keep myself distracted and decided to make up a story in my head: I'm a spy, like that James Bond guy and Voldemort's trapped me in the dungeons like he did to Luna Lovegood. But Harry's coming to save me. Yeah, I read Harry Potter. Because I'm into old books like them. Everyone else thinks I'm a bit . . .eccentric. I guess they're right.

I shut my eyes and started to think about my weird story, Harry Potter was coming to save me. Yes. He was. And that was what I kept repeating to myself in my head. Then I jumped a mile when the door swung open and there was a boy smirking at me. No, that is definitely not Harry Potter.

The boy was tall, and probably two or three years younger than me. He had dark olive skin, purple hair and a cheeky grin. "You're Felicity, right?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Uuuuh . . . possibly." I mumbled secretively. I wasn't going to tell this stranger who I was!

"Possibly?" he repeated, narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe. I could be or I could also be someone entirely different but I'm never going to say 'cause you could be some kidnapper or something or you're here to ki-" he abruptly put my rambling to a stop by saying. "Tasha Moon told me to come here."

"She told me to come here too."

"Then you must be Felicity."

I nodded. "And you are?"

"Omari Chubb." he stated proudly, his grin widening.

Then I noticed the large bunch of keys in his hand.

"H-how did you get them?" I cried, pointing at the keys in shock.

"My dad's the new caretaker, I managed to get these babies off him. Let's just keep that between us though, Fliss,"

The school had a new caretaker called Arthur Chubb who insisted we called him Fatboy and even scribbled his nickname over his name tag. The guy was only in his mid thirties, a bit young to be a caretaker. They usually tend to be old men close to retirement.

I glared at him after thinking through what he'd said, "Don't call me Fliss. Please. My name's Felicity."

"I know it is."

"Shut up! I'm just here to get a stupid letter for Tash not be pissed of by a little kid!"

"Thirteen year olds are not considered as 'little kids' but I'm just hoping I'm not the little kid who's been pissing you off. I'm just here to help you get this 'stupid' letter."

I would've slapped him. I never slap people but this kid was so damn annoying. I hated to admit it but I did need help.

"Let's just go and get this letter," I sighed.

Omari followed after me like a lost puppy as I left the toilets and changing rooms then started walking through the darkened corridors. I walked past the lunch hall and down to the office. Once I reached the desk I found the later about a school trip to France for Year 10 that just happened to be this week. Being the trouble-maker she is, Tasha managed to get un-invited. Monsieur Jadatorta wasn't exactly her biggest fan. Especially since her outburst on how William should never have invaded England and King Harold was doing a great job on the throne because he was actually English and not French. No, that really didn't go down very well at all.

It took Omari about five minutes to find the right key to open the doors to get us out of the empty Walford High building. I've decided I don't like him; too arrogant. I don't like arrogant people, they get on my nerves (which is kind of hard). I guess Amy's quite arrogant but she's my sister so she doesn't count.

Omari went and called a Taxi for us and I didn't take long to get back to Walford. "G'night, Fliss," he smirked.

"Good riddance." I spat, power-walking back to my house (because I'd look retarded if I ran).

So now it's today (Thursday afternoon) I've faked a cold so mum and dad will leave me in peace. This morning I went into the Vic and explained to Kat and Alfie that Tash snuck along on the trip and showed them the letter. Of course they believed me, I'm a good girl. Kind of.

My phone rings and I quickly pick up the call, "Hello?"

"Did you get it?" I hear Tash's voice and smile.

"Yes, and I don't like that little kid!" I whine.

"What? Omari? He's great!"

"No. He is not great."

"You're funny, Lis!"

"Listen, Tash, I think they're off your case now," I say, swiftly changing the subject.

"And you told them I forged their signature to go on the trip and showed them the letter?" she questioned, a small hint of desperation in her voice.

"Yes, they bought the whole school trip, forged signature thing! But where are you?" I replied.

"I'm safe. That's all you need to know."

Then she hangs up. I put my phone in my pocket and then walk in to something . . . or should I say someone?

"Where's Tasha?" Lily Slater growls.

She's in the year above me. And I know her reasonably well, we're not really that close though. Plus she scares me, most people do. I'm just a wimp like that.

"She won't tell me," I whisper pathetically.

I'm pushed up against a wall. "Find out then. I don't know what both of you are up to but it's nothing good." she hisses menacingly.

"O-okay." I stutter as she storms off.

I desperately need to man up.

Lily's right though, this (more than likely) isn't going to end well. I'm not really sure what I've got myself into.

***Duff Duff Duff Duff Duff Duff Duff Duff Duff***

* * *

Heeeheeeeeheeeeee :) Bye. . . . . .and review! REVIEW! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or EastEnders!

~ThyGreenThing


	14. James Bond

**ThyGreenThing is hereeeeeeee (Phlob's 'puter is STILL dead)!**

**RIGHT! I'm just putting a little sneak peak of the next chapter here because I probably won't be able to update this for a while. I've got performance week this week and activities week after that so...BUGGER PERFORMANCE WEEK! (It's P.E. related, my brain just registered that.) I'm going to do 800m, longjump and discus.**

**I keep getting tiny nose bleeds about twice a day (might be to do with my hayfever). I've been having these for about a week now and I don't know why. If you think you know why or know someone that knows could you pleaaaase tell me by sending me a PM or leaving an answer in your review. Thanks soooo much :)**

**Enjoy and thanks for your reviews (this isn't really a whole chapter but I'll give it a song anyway). This chappie's in Felicity's POV.**

**Chapter 14's Song: James Bond by Scouting For Girls **

* * *

**EastEnders: 15 Years Later**

**Chapter 14**

**James Bond**

***Plays EastEnders Theme Tune* **

Richard is back today; he's coming to live with us because Dot's too ill to look after him properly. I'm not his biggest fan but I guess he's my (half) brother so I'll just have to deal with it. And to make matters worse, Kat and Alfie are expecting Tash back today. Lily's still on my case too. Plus, Omari's still annoying. Very annoying.

Thanks for asking about me, no one else has. Well, I'm in my room reading Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire while mum and dad are making everything spotless for HIM. I might go out when he gets here because I don't really want to get in the way of things. I'm going to look for Tasha, I'm a bit worried, I haven't heard from her in a while.

10 minutes to go! Wooh, exciting! I literally can't handle of all the commotion. Hahahaha, I can be quite funny when I want to be, can't I? Letting out a loud yawn, I put down my book next to about three other ones (probably Harry Potter too). Once I slowly sit up, I tie up my shoelaces and leave the flat.

"Felicity?" Richard says, "Wh. . .where are you going?"

"To find Tasha and you can't stop me!" I snap, storming off towards the train station.

Oops. Oops. Oops. I didn't mean to say that! Stupid me, again!

"What?" he shouts, running after me.

"N-nothing, I-I-I didn't say any-anything!" I stutter idiotically, continuing my run to the station

"Where is she?"

"I don't know that's why I'm going to find h-"

"-I'm coming with you then," he demands, putting an arm out in front of me.

"Don't let dad down!"

"I don't want to let Tash down though," my brother tells me.

"After what he did to her?"

"YES!" he shouts.

"Well, lets do this then. . .bro," I smile. He really likes her despite what he did and I'm a sucker for soppy love stuff and he's my brother so why not have some extra help?

"Thanks for understanding. . .sis," he chuckles.

"Let's not do the whole bro/sis thing. It's just weird," I laugh.

"Agreed!"

Good thing I over-packed, isn't it?

* * *

There's your little peak :) My brain hurts so it isn't very good so I promise the next chappie will be MUCH MUCH better.

Please, please, please review and/or PM me!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

~ThyGreenThing~


End file.
